


I own your life

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Revenge
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler sulla prima stagione.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow





	I own your life

**I own your life**

**_Just like a pill – Pink_ **

Caitlin lo rivuole indietro così tanto.

È arrabbiata, sebbene continui a sorridere tutti i giorni, sebbene non riesca a mostrarlo.

Il dottor Wells le deve troppo, e lei non ha intenzione di fargli sentire tutta la colpa, ma è lì che si trova.

“Dottoressa Snow?” Cisco la prende in giro, mentre lei sogna ad occhi aperti.

“Sì.” risponde, arrossendo.

Il dottore la guarda, e Caitlin riesce a sentire chiaramente lo sguardo sulla pelle.

Ha detto che gli dispiace, ha detto che non voleva...

Ma le manca Ronnie, e questo è quanto.

Gli sorride, cercando di essere convincente. E, dopo qualche secondo, lui ricambia il sorriso.

Caitlin non gli dirà mai che lo odia.

**_Dear mr. President – Pink_ **

Deve ammetterlo, non è facile che gli piacciano le persone.

Non può davvero farci niente: è un poliziotto, è addestrato a non fidarsi di nessuno.

Joe sospira, stendendosi sul divano e prendendo una birra.

Ama Barry. È un figlio per lui, non importano le circostanze; ed è pronto a farla pagare al dottor Wells se gli dovesse mai fare qualcosa.

C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in quell’uomo.

Nella mente di Joe, c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in chiunque lasci che i propri colleghi e amici muoiano così, incidente o no.

Ma forse è solo un uomo semplice, che non riesce a cogliere il senso dietro questo o quell’esperimento scientifico.

O forse ha ragione, e crede che sia così.

Lo inchioderà, in qualche modo, scoprirà che cosa nasconde.

Non ci vuole davvero uno scienziato per questo.

**_Turn back time – Aqua_ **

Nessuno lo capisce.

E non è niente di adolescenziale, vorrebbe _davvero_ che qualcuno lo capisse.

Non possono comprendere, perché sono di vedute ristrette, niente più e niente meno.

Il dottor Wells ha una visione, ha un progetto.

Guarda Barry e sa che sarà lui la risposta.

Mille volte ha desiderato portare indietro il tempo, mille volte si è trovato scagliato nel futuro, e allora l’ha capito.

Ha capito che è lui che farà la differenza, e qualche vita umana non importa nel disegno superiore.

Sacrificherà tutto e tutti coloro che si metteranno sul suo cammino.

E, alla fine, resterà l’unico in piedi.

**_They don’t care about us – Michael Jackson_ **

_Captain Cold ._

È così stupido, così infantile.

È un po’ irritato dal fatto di essere stato sconfitto da un nemico del genere.

Ma... gli piace il nome. Più o meno.

Rende l’idea di quello che è, di quello che fa.

Da quando Flash era comparso a Central City, si era occupato solo di persone con il suo stesso tipo di mutazione.

Lui no. Lui è semplicemente più intelligente di loro, e non importa che quel pagliaccio rosso abbia vinto una battaglia, sarà lui il vincitore di questa guerra.

Ha studiato il nemico, guardato le sue mosse, e adesso è pronto.

Guarda il suo partner, sorridendo.

Non gli importa davvero con chi debba lavorare, importa solo che alla fine schiacci Flash, e che Central City abbia un nuovo eroe di cui parlare.

Captain Cold.

Davvero niente male.

**_Hands down – Dashboard Confessional_ **

_“Non sento più quelle cose per te.”_

Certo.

Come se fosse possibile.

Barry sospira, frustrato.

Si è costretto a dimenticare Iris, e il fatto che abbia fallito così miseramente lo fa solo sentire peggio.

Conosce questa sensazione, ha cercato di tenerla a bada tutta la vita.

Guardarla, sapendo che non sarà mai sua.

O forse non lo sa, e ancora spera che un giorno Iris lasci Eddie, che lo riconosca per quello che è, e non importa che sia Flash né quello che è diventato.

Solo Barry, è questo che vuole che veda.

Ma non lo farà, si farà una vita e lui sarà costretto a fare lo stesso.

E continuerà a guardarla da lontano, per sempre.

**_A new day has come – Celine Dion_ **

Iris si sente strana.

Per anni ha finto di ignorare quello che Barry prova per lei, per anni ha continuato a ripetersi che era solo una fase, che non era colpa sua se soffriva così tanto.

Ora non ne è più così sicura, né sa cosa provare.

Perché fa così male vederlo con qualcun altro?

Perché sente la necessità di dire al modo che appartiene a lei, quando non lo ama, quando non potrebbe mai farlo?

Si è abituata al fatto che Barry ci sia sempre per lei, e ha paura adesso, per quanto egoista sia.

_Non te ne andare, Barry, non mi lasciare._

Non glielo può chiedere. Ma spera che lui lo faccia comunque, come sempre.

**_Fool’s gold – Blackmore’s Night_ **

Iris non poteva davvero ingannarlo.

La ama, davvero. Se non fosse così, Barry non lo infastidirebbe tanto.

Eddie sa che è innamorato di lei anche lui. E più che essere infastidito dal pensiero che lei un giorno possa sceglierlo, lo irrita l’intensità di quell’amore.

La lascia fare come crede, lascia che gli menta, dicendogli che non ne sa niente, che non crede che Barry provi qualcosa per lei, ma Eddie è un poliziotto e non è stupido.

Riesce a leggere attraverso le menzogne quando gli vengono raccontate.

“Perché fai quella faccia?” gli chiede Iris, con quel suo sorriso affettuoso.

“Niente.” lui le sorride facilmente. “Sto solo pensando a quanto sono felice che viviamo insieme.”

Lei lo bacia, veloce.

“Anche io sono felice.”

_Però stai pensando a qualcun altro._

Non lascerà vincere Barry Allen. Si prenderà le menzogne, ma non che lei pensi a lui.

**_We are –Ana Johnsson_ **

Cisco è elettrizzato da Barry.

Lo è stato fin dal primo giorno, e mentre l’altro continua a fare progressi lui continua a essere sconvolto da quello che è diventato.

Aiuta a mettere a tacere quella voce nella sua testa che gli dice che è sbagliato, che la parola meta-umano non dovrebbe esistere, che hanno rovinato la vita di Barry insieme a centinaia di altre.

Il dottor Wells s’è preso tutta la colpa, ma questo non significa che Cisco non pensi che la condividano.

Era lì, quella notte. E lui sta bene, Caitlin sta bene.

Non è giusto che non sia così per altri, come alcuni debbano pagare il prezzo della loro arroganza.

Guarda Barry sorridergli, e si sente un po’ meglio.

No, non crede che la vita del suo amico sia stata rovinata.

Flash è l’unica cosa positiva nata da quella tragedia. È l’unica cosa a cui Cisco voterà tutto sé stesso.

**_The howling – Within Temptation_ **

_Dove sono?_

_Riesci a sentirmi?_

_Voglio uscire, io..._

_Caitlin..._

Vede quel volto allo specchio, ed è il suo.

Riesce a sentirsi pensare, sa ciò che vuole, e inorridisce quando non riesce a farlo.

Ronnie ne è consapevole ormai, sa che il suo corpo non gli risponde più.

È un mostro. È dentro una piccola parte del proprio cervello, guardando il suo mondo andare a rotoli, desiderando solo trovare Caitlin e scappare da tutto questo, lontano, in un luogo dove ci sia solo lei.

E non può. E sebbene l’altro senta l’amore per la ragazza, sa che non è saggio andare a cercarla per lui.

E continua a dire allo specchio, a Ronnie, che non può scappare da sé stesso.

**_Lemon tree – Fool’s Garden_ **

Hartley ride. E ride, e ride, e ride.

Cisco non è mai stato così intelligente, non importa quello che pensa di lui il dottor Wells.

Perciò adesso è libero, e con qualcosa in più rispetto a prima.

Ora pensa di conoscere meglio il dottore, pensa di poter usare tutto ciò che ha contro di lui, e quel pensiero è così elettrizzante.

È stato fatto a pezzi prima d’ora. Gli è stato detto che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, solo per aver avuto il coraggio di dire la verità, solo per aver cercato di salvare tutte quelle vite.

Ha imparato, adesso.

Deve la propria lealtà solo a sé stesso, e vuole ferire il dottor Wells come l’uomo ha ferito lui.

Dire.

Finalmente, otterrà quello che ha desiderato per tutto questo tempo.


End file.
